


Barely Attracted

by Alimea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Fun, Modern, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimea/pseuds/Alimea
Summary: It's your sophomore year of college and you swear it is the end of your social life and grades as you know it. Between the many sleepless nights of studying and inhalation of cheap ramen. You somehow manage to land a job that pays more than minimum wage. The only catch, one of your new bosses obviously hates your guts. But you need this job to make it to junior year. How long can you put up with this immaculate, well-read jerk before you go back to instant ramen?





	1. Miracle or Curse?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is still a work in progress so I would love some recommendations.

A groan of defeat left my lips as another rejection call ended. How hard does it have to be for a college student to find a job anyways? Rising from my desk chair I trudge over to my whiteboard and mark off another job from the list. "Surely there has to be one job out there." I huff and look at the remaining jobs on the list. "Office secretary and pet store clerk...please let it be the pet store clerk!" I pray and imagine all the animals I could play with.

They both were supposed to call back today, and although the secretary position paid significantly more than the pet store, I had applied on a whim in desperation. Grabbing the dorm keys I slip on my shoes and coat before heading out to the convenience store to grab some dinner. "Even if I do get the office job, I don't really have the greatest business clothes to wear. Besides its probably full of creepy old men." I mutter to myself and text my friend Historia. Ever since her friend Ymir had left for the military we had become significantly closer, bonded over our mutual love for convenience store food.

"Want to get dinner?"

"Where at?" I laughed a little at her quick reply and took a picture of the convenience store. 

"Usual place." Admittedly she was much wealthier than I, but she never cared about my lack of funds. And for that matter, I never cared about her seemingly unlimited supply of it. She was sweet and caring and being the kind of person to come off as a little distant, I adored it. Grabbing both of our favorite ramens and snacks I paid before sitting at the table in the back. I glanced at my phone nervously again, desperate for a sign from the prospective jobs. Seeing nothing I returned to waiting for my friend.

A ding at the front of the store pulls me away from my thoughts and I smile and wave when I see Historia. "Historia!" I call as she looks over and smiles. Her warm smile seems to make my sour mood disappear. It was really great to see her livening back up after her father passed away. "I'm glad you could make it! Where were you? You got here really fast." I joke and hug her.

"I was at the library when you texted me." She said and sat down. "Besides, how could I turn down my favorite food with one of my favorite people!" She chimed out.

"Of course." 

"So did you find a new job yet?" She asked as she started to eat happily. Curiosity burning in her eyes.

My eyes rolled as I shrugged. "Not yet, I've applied pretty much everywhere and still nothing. I'm scared my saving are going to run out before I find a new job." Losing my job at the bookstore had been a huge blow. Not only to my social life but to my wallet as well.

She swallows and looks at me a little hesitantly, "I know you probably won't accept it, but I can always help you out." She said softly. 

Contemplating it for a few seconds I sighed and shrugged. "Maybe not yet, but maybe if I get one of these jobs I might need to raid your closet." We both laughed at the joke and continued to eat our food. I don't know how I managed to find her but she had quickly become one of my closest friends.

We talked for a while and finished our food, talking for a while after that too. As the sun started to set behind the tall building around us we stood and walked towards the door. “Want to go watch some movies at my place? They just put out some new Disney movies on Netflix.” She offered and stopped outside the store.

“Anything to get my mind off of school!” I exclaimed and grinned at her. She smiled happily and started leading me towards her apartment. Listening politely to her idle chatter about her day I finally felt myself start to relax about the whole, no job no money thing. Even if I didn’t get the call now there had to be another job out there somewhere.

About halfway through The Incredibles 2, I felt my phone go off in my pocket. “Hello?” I froze and stood up quickly, startling my friend. “Yes. Yes! Of course! Thank you, I’ll see you on Monday.” Hanging up after the female voice said goodbye I turned to my expectant friend and hugged her. “I got the job at Survey Corps!” I practically yelled as we jumped up and down like teenagers again. 

“Oh my gosh! You know what this means right?” She asked excitedly as she dragged me to her bedroom flinging her closet open. “You get to raid my closet!” She squealed and sat on her bed. “Go ahead and knock yourself out! I have plenty.”

 

I smiled happily, tearing up a little and nodded. “Thank you! I promise I’ll repay you after I start making more money!” I said before looking through the clothes she pointed out. Even though I was a couple inches taller than her we were practically the same size everywhere else.

~

I took a deep breath as I walked up to the large skyscraper. This was it, I finally had a job. And one that actually paid decently at that. Senior year here I come. As I walked into the ungodly large lobby I felt my confidence start to falter. I took a couple of business-related classes in my freshman year. And I could type relatively well. 

The receptionist greeted me as I walked up to her. A welcoming smile on her face. “Hi I’m (y/n) (l/n). I am the new secretary.” I say unsure and smile at her nervously.

“Oh! Yes, I’m sorry. Here is your badge and you’ll just need to go to the fourteenth floor and there should be a woman named Petra there. She will help you get situated and show you the ropes.” I thank you and wave politely before heading to the elevator. 

Unsure where to clip my badge I put it on the strap of my purse and push the button for the floor I need. “Ok, we can do this. It’s not that scary, just...relax.” I say and run a hand through my hair. As the elevator moves up the building I take out my small handheld mirror and double check that I look presentable enough.

Stepping out onto the floor I’m surprised to see that there doesn't seem to be that many offices. Or cubicles for that matter. At the end of the large room, there is a desk where a pretty young woman with dirty blonde hair sits. When she sees me she smiles and stands.

“You must me (y/n). Sorry I didn’t come down and great you. I had a couple more things to get ready for your arrival. Now I’m sure your nervous but as long as you can take notes efficiently and make coffee. You’ll do fine.” I’m surprised by the way she is able to read me so quickly and offer her a nervous smile.

“I didn’t think I was that easy to read,” I admit and shrug, “I thought there would be more people on this floor. Who exactly am I a secretary for?” I ask as she leads me to the desk.

“I knew you’d ask that. This is the floor where the CEO, COO, and CFO operate. You’ll act as both the secretary and receptionist for them. But don't worry. I’ve been doing it for years and I can tell you it's much easier than your thinking.”

“Right.” I try and relax a little, now thinking that I might be a little over my head. So much for an easy entry-level job. “Were you the previous secretary?” I look up at her as I sit in the chair, starting to familiarize myself with everything.

“Yeah, but I transferred to a different department to work closer to my fiance.” The way her eyes light up with tender adoration at the mention of her fiance makes my heart twinge. Here she was, young successful and engaged. The closest I had ever come to dating was eating take out with a study group. And just thinking of the excessively loud green-eyed friend made my head hurt.

“That's great! Well, if you’ll show me I promise to do everything I can to fill your shoes.”

She laughs at the joke and leads me around the office, and even though I’m nervous. Her friendly energy seems to rub off and help me relax.


	2. Office Coffee Sucks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Finally meet your Bosses but they aren't quite what you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers so far. I'm not sure where this is going but please be patient with me.

The morning seemed to be going smoothly so far, and as more employees started to arrive, Petra showed me what I needed to do to prepare for the bosses to arrive. It was easy enough. Make coffee. Set out the files for the morning meeting. Dust practically everything in sight.

Okay, maybe not the most normal routine. As I was dusting the bookshelves in the main lobby of the floor I heard the familiar ding of the elevator and turned in time to see it open. Eyebrows. That was the first thing I noticed before I looked at the rest of the handsome man in front of me now.

I was speechless for a few minutes as I watched the tall blue-eyed sexy giant. God, you were short yes, but the thought of that tall drink of water sweeping me off my feet had me practically drooling. Maybe this job wasn’t the worst thing in the world. The sound of someone saying my name finally brought me out of my thoughts and I jumped and blushed darkly in embarrassment. “Y-Yes!”

Petra looked away quickly and I could tell she was trying to suppress laughter. Once composed she turned to me again and gestured to the man standing in front of us now. “This is Erwin Smith. He’s the CEO of Survey Corps Industries.” The man smiled politely and held his hand out. Up close I could see just how deep those blue eyes were. Like they saw everything but never let you see what was going on underneath its ocean-like hues.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. (L/N). I look forward to working with you.” His tone was polite and calm, but underneath all that, I could sense that he implied much more than he would ever let on.

“Right, um it's nice to meet you too.” Quickly shaking his outstretched hand cursing myself for acting like some love stuck highschooler I offered him a warm smile. “I promise to do my best to live up to your expectations.”

He replied with an amused chuckled before turning and walking off. “Please bring me a coffee to my office before the meeting starts. I have some paperwork to take care of. Just a little sugar is fine.” I watched his form disappear behind a door before turning to a smug Petra.

“He’s pretty attractive huh?” She giggled out as she walked back to her, my, our desk. “But I don't think he really dates. Especially employees.” 

“That’s too bad. He’s the nicest looking man I’ve seen in a while.” She gave me a knowing look before shaking her head. Unsure what the look was for I walked to the coffee maker in the other room to pour out a cup for him and put in a little sugar as requested. As I did I heard the elevator door open again and peeked around the door frame to see who was here now. An ambiguously beautiful lady with brown hair stepped out first. Her eyes lit up as she talked about something animatedly to the person behind her. The said person stepped out a couple of seconds after her and rolled his eyes with a very irritated expression.

This mand was also extremely attractive, despite his obvious lack of height. “Did I step into a soap opera or something,” I muttered as stepped out of the coffee room and into the lobby to great the other two bosses. The female noticed me first and practically bounded over to greet me, making me almost spill the coffee.

“You must be (F/N). Wow look at you, you’re so adorably young and full of life still. Unlike my tired sack of bones.” She grabbed my face between her hands and tilted it around to look at me more and seemed to blush in excitement.

Freak. “Um, Hi I’m your new secretary?” I said nervously as I tried to wiggle out of her hold. Up close she was still attractive, but what she lacked in looks. She made up for completely in a creepy, yet awkward personality.

“Let her go Hange.” The low irritated voice said from behind her. I managed to glance around the woman and look at the man once more. Once she stepped away and started to talk to Petra I looked at him more closely. Mr. Smith was definitely more of the Korean drama sexy CEO type. While this short, still a couple of inches taller than me, man was definitely more of the bad boy I can drive you crazy type.

“What are you staring at kid.” I started at the sudden attention directed at me and blushed as I avoided his steeled gaze.

“Ah sorry I was just going to ask how you liked your coffee.” I rushed out quickly, wondering why I was suddenly so insecure and unsure of everything I said. His gaze alone made me feel like he was looking at two year old, let alone the way he spoke with obvious distaste.

“Ah, Levi don’t be so harsh on her it’s her first day. And I like mine with cream and sugar.” Hange quickly said and waved him off like it was nothing.

“I prefer tea, but don’t bother to make it. I’m sure you’ll just mess it up.” He said and turned to walk towards what I assumed was his office.

“Don’t sweat him kiddo,” Hange said and nudged me with her elbow. “He has a stick up his ass.” She said loud enough I was sure he heard. “Oh and he likes earl grey in the morning. No sugar or anything and only steep it for three minutes.” She winked at me and then walked off, stopping to talk to the grumpy man before disappearing with a laugh.

“Sorry I guess I should have warned you more,” Petra said from the desk “Why don't you make their drinks and take them to them. I’m going to go deliver some papers real quick.” She gave me an enthusiastic thumbs up before disappearing into the elevator.

I let out a nervous sigh before returning to grab Erwin’s coffee as well as Hange’s, deciding to come back for Levi’s. Definitely not as attractive as I initially thought. Delivering Erwin's coffee was uneventful. I got a thank you and then was excused. Hange’s was just as exhausting as our first encounter. She talked my ear off about some new project she wanted to propose to the advertisement department. 

Once I finally escaped I heading back to the coffee room and searched around for a little bit for the tea. It was in a cabinet hidden in the back behind some coffee filters. There was also an electric kettle under the sink which I pulled out and started to warm up the water. Surprisingly enough I found a teacup in with the coffee mugs. After placing a tea bag in the cup I poured the now steaming water into it and set a timmer for three minutes.

Walking towards his office with the hot liquid was officially the most anxious thing I had ever done. “I can’t just back down now,” I told myself as I hesitated outside the door. “Just go in there and show him you know how to make tea.” My knuckles rasped gently on the door and I waited for an acknowledgment to enter. He was working on some paperwork and didn’t even bother to look up.

“What do you want?” He finally asked and I mustered up the courage to walk over and set the teacup down on his desk.

“I know you told me not to make it but Hange said to make it for you so I just did.” Real smooth.

He finally glanced up and then down at the teacup before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. This close to him I could now notice he had the faintest sign of dark circles under his eyes. “I’m going to kill that woman. Fine, thank you. Now please make sure that you follow what I tell you from now on. I don’t appreciate people not listening to me.”

His words stung a little. Fine, here I was trying to be nice. You've been downgraded to just a jerk. Not even a bad boy. I thought as I excused myself and walked off to my desk to wait for Petra. “So much for this job not being as terrible as I thought.”

The rest of the day went by without anything too notable happening. As did the next two weeks. Petra showed me everything I needed to know and how to make notes for each boss. I learned Hange is the COO of the company and has a very draining personality. And Levi. Levi is the CFO. And he is the biggest pain in my ass I’ve ever met. He nitpicked at everything. Made me dust at least fifty times a day. And always ignored anything I did to try and get into his good graces. “Krista this is Hell.” I said to my friend as we sat with all of our friends at a restaurant.

“Oh come on (F/N) I’m sure its not that bad.” She said and gave me one of her warm comforting smiles.

“Yeah!” Jean said from across the table. “He’s probably just cranky because he’s so short.” He joked and leaned closer. “I mean you are almost as tall as him right? He’s probably pissed.” He chuckled, I could tell the alcohol he was drinking was already taking effect.

“Right,” I dismissed and stood up. “I’m going to go to the bathroom and then head out,” I said before walking off. I don't know how they drink on a Sunday when we all have work tomorrow. When I walked back out to the table the guys were notably giggling as I said goodbye to everyone and gathered my things. Brushing off the feeling in my gut telling me something was wrong I waved bye and left to go to bed and prepare for my first day by myself tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm going to try and update once a week. So hopefully I can keep that up. I'd love to hear feedback from you guys as well as any suggestions.


	3. Part 3 in which Shit Hits the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a valuable lesson about leaving your phone around and that your boss is just as unpleasing as he seems.

I groaned in defeat as I slumped out of bed to the blaring of my alarm. I had barely drunk anything last night but that didn’t seem to stop the pounding in my head. “I’m quitting drinking if two drinks do this to me now,” I mumble and step into the bathroom to wash my face. When the cold white tiles touch my feet my toes curl like petal retracting from frost. “I’m buying slippers as soon as I get paid.” The warm water helps to soothe my head a little and wake me at the same time. The smell of the fancy face wash sample I got last week doesn’t hurt either.

Coffee is next and as I go to turn on the coffee pot I grab my phone and surf through what my friends posted on their social media last night. Nothing new really seemed to be there besides a cute picture of Armin and Mikasa. Small beeps from the coffee pot told me it was done and as I poured myself a cup to drink while getting ready, I noticed a notification blip in on my messages. Wondering which one of my friends drunk texted me I opened it and carried my mug to my bathroom.

Ice cold fear ran through my veins like an electric shock. My eyes scanned the message again as I abandoned my warm drink on the counter and ran to change quickly and head into the office. I don’t know what gave you the balls to talk to me like that. But I expect an apology as soon I step foot in the office tomorrow. Levi had texted me sometime last night about a mysterious message that I had sent him. And he didn’t sound happy about it. Hell, I only had his number because Hange had practically forced me to take all of their numbers. 

 

“What did I send him?” I cursed to myself as I hurried to brush my teeth and comb my hair before racing to grab my things for work. Today was the day Levi would be coming in early to prepare for a meeting in the afternoon. I had been re-copying and filing documents for it all week. And that meant I was already late for his apology. “Good job you lightweight genius. You just got this job and you've managed to piss off the scariest boss already.” 

It took me fifteen minutes to get there, and that required running from the bus stop to the office building in heels. Short heels, but heels none the less. Luckily I didn’t see the devils car out front so I must have beat him. The poor elevator button was pushed an ungodly number of times before the doors finally opened and I rushed inside. Using a trick Eren taught me I held down the ‘door close’ button and my floor number. Supposedly he said it should send me to my floor without it stopping at other floors. Apparently, cops do this. Whether or not it was true or really worked, I did it anyway, hoping to still be there before him.

As the doors opened I peeked around anxiously. Nothing was out of place. Same fake tree in the corner next to the window. The office doors were closed. The coffee rooms light was on. A figure was leaning against my desk. I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach as my eyes landed on the short, noticeably angry, man leaning against my desk with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Shit. “Mr. Akerman...you’re here early.” I cursed myself for the noticeable fear in my voice. “Can I get you some tea?”

“Don’t bother.”

I froze in my tracks at the chill in his voice. He always sounded bored and slightly irritated if not a little constipated. But this was different. There was an edge to his voice that was so sharp, I could practically feel the cuts on my skin forming with every word.

“I don’t know what you were thinking last night (L/N). But I don’t appreciate my employees texting me on my personal number. I’m not even going to get into how you got it in the first place. But what I want to know is why you seem to think it's okay to tell me to ‘go get a cock to suck you short angry shrimp’.” 

Oh god. Why did drunk me delete that text...why don't I remember that text! I had two drinks! I was not drunk. The thought of Eren and Jean giggling as I left flashes across my mind. When I went to the bathroom last night I left my phone on the table. Those assholes! 

“Well do you have anything to say or are you just going to keep staring at me with that stupid look?”

Slapped back to reality I stutter for a response and look away. “I uhm...I was out...See what happened was...I had to do a dare.” I finally say, hoping he will believe this stupid lie. “I had to let my friend text my boss..and I uh, thought they were texting Hange.” I finally manage to work out and cross my fingers. I was always a bad liar, I knew that, but just this one time I hoped it worked more than anything.

His eyes narrowed at me for a split second before he stood up and walked over to me. Whoever knew two inches could be so threatening. But as he stood there in front of me, looming over me despite the minimal height difference. I was terrified. “If anything like this ever happens again, I’ll make sure you can never get a job in the city. Ever. Understood.”   
I nodded and took a step back. “Yes, sir.” He didn’t say another word but turned and walked down to his office, closing the door behind him just hard enough to make his point. “I’m going to die.”

As I prepared the office for the day I plotted in my head how I was going to kill Eren and Jean and whoever else was part of the text that landed me in his not so good graces. Hange greeted me as brightly as she always does, her eager energy rubbing off a little to pull me out of my bad mood as I brought her coffee and talked with her about her weekend and the files I had completed for her.

When she heard what had happened I had to practically smother her to keep her from laughing. “Come on it’s not that funny,” I pleaded and quickly gathered up the papers she asked me to copy. “Besides its all your fault for making me take his number from you. You told me it was his business number!”

Despite my time here having been short, I had formed a quick friendship with the brunette. And although I regretted it regularly. I enjoyed listening to her talk about science. Which seemed to be her true passion despite working for a large company. 

“Come on (F/N), you know you’re glad. You got the two most eligible bachelors numbers in this company, if not this city.” She cooed and smiled widely at me. I rolled my eyes in reply and walked out. Eligible my ass. 

Erwin maybe. He was, after all, the CEO of this nation’s leading Corporation in Engineering. He was tall, handsome, and serious. If not a little strange at times with the way he seemed to have everything calculated twenty steps ahead. But Levi? He was short, angry, rude, and all around displeasing to be with. Whoever wanted to date him had to either be crazy or suicidal. Not to mention his obsession for cleanliness.

Over the past two weeks of my training, I had noticed that this floor was always impeccably clean. Sure every other floor was neat and tidy, but this one? It was worse than walking into a hospital sometimes. And all of that was credited to Levi. Shaking my head to clear my mind of the agitating thoughts of my boss, I walked over to my desk to take care of the morning emails.

Lunch came and went with minimal hiccups. I admittedly forgot a couple of papers once but overall I was doing better than I thought. “Thank you, freshman, me for thinking you wanted to do business once and making me take those boring classes,” I said as I finished looking over the last excel sheet of the day before cleaning up to go. I mean sure I wasn’t perfect, but with Petras guidance, I was managing to stay afloat. 

Grabbing my bag to leave I closed my laptop and stood to walk over to the elevator. As I waited for the doors to open I felt the familiar hair raising presence of what is turning into my least favorite boss. I glanced up for a split second before turning back to the door. I supposed he had the angular pretty boy thing going for him. Like he could be a model or something. I giggled at the idea of him modeling before stiffening up.

“Is something funny?” I didn’t even have to look to know his eyes were boring into me. 

“No, sorry I was just thinking about something Hange said earlier.” I quickly forced out and stepped into the elevator once it opened. I watched as he walked in and pushed the lobby floor. “Did you not drive today?” I blurted out without thinking.

His unnerving gaze was on me again. Harsh silver blue gems sharp enough to cut through my limited self-confidence. “Did you not use your brush today?” He tsked out before turning away, cutting off any conversation that might have formed.

A burning blush burned across my cheeks as I glared at the floor, biting my tongue from any snide remark I was thinking up. My hair wasn’t that bad, was it? Discreetly looking into the mirror on the wall of the elevator I frowned. It was only a little fluffier than normal since I didn’t blow dry it this morning. Once the doors opened I hurried out before I could tell him to shove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, who's made it this far. I'm really not sure where this story is going exactly. I have an end goal in mind but the road there is unclear. So please bear with me if it doesn't flow super smoothly at first.


	4. Silver Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get lost in more ways than one

Going home was a relief I never thought I would feel again. But once I stepped through my apartment door I practically collapsed onto my couch with a heavy sigh. “Just once I’d like to have a normal life where something stupidly unlucky doesn’t happen.” I groan into a throw pillow. The plush fabric of the pillow rubs across my cheek as I look to the side towards my empty apartment.

Again I’m struck with how lonely my life really is. I had practically stopped taking classes, save for two to keep me enrolled as a student, till I figured out what I wanted to pursue career-wise. And without those classes. I was painfully reminded of just how antisocial I had become.

Rolling off the couch I go to my room and flip on the light. It was still decorated just like it was the beginning of my first year. God, I remember being so excited back then. I took so many random classes to try and experience everything. I learned quickly that was a not so smart choice. But at least I had friends.

Speaking of, surely some of my friends were out tonight. Then I remembered what they had done to me last night.”Yeah, maybe not them tonight.” I say and toss my phone onto my bed. Stripping out of my work clothes I fish out my favorite comfy pair of jeans and a large sweater to put on. Dinner at this point was too much of a hassle to make, so going out to pick up something seemed like a much more agreeable option.

Grabbing my old beat up chucks I slip them onto my feet before grabbing my phone and wallet and heading out to get something to eat. The crisp smell of the pre-spring air filled me with an energy I hadn’t felt in a while. The sun wasn’t quite setting yet and the beginnings of the golden hues were starting to bathe the city. Walking down the street I looked around and was reminded of just how pretty this city was.

I had never really realized it. But the college was in the best location. All around there were small shops that lit up the walkways with the warm lights from inside. Each one was unique and beautiful in its own way. I don’t know what had pulled me out of my bad mood. But for whatever reason it was, I was glad I could appreciate the things around me for once.

Loneliness forgotten I continued to walk down the many walkways and streets, watching the people around me and the setting sun. I don’t know how long I must have walked but by the time I came out of my daze. I was lost. Cursing myself under my breath I turned around to head back the way I came but was greeted with an equally unfamiliar view.

Reaching for my phone I felt a wave of panic swim through my stomach and creep up to my heart like an icy vine. I left it on my bed. Groaning at my own stupidity I turn around and try to figure out where I am based on my surroundings. The shops were noticeably nicer than the ones near my dorm. And the people around here were dressed considerably nicer than any students. I must be in the richer part of town. 

Knowing this meant I was somewhere north of the school. But with the sun already set there was no real way for me to tell which direction was wich. I could try and find a familiar landmark that would point me towards Historias apartment, but nothing really looked familiar either.

Giving up on that idea I decided to pick a direction and walk, hoping I would find something familiar to guide me back home. I must have walked for at least ten minutes before I spotted a familiar crop of black hair across the small road. “Of course it would be him I would run into,” I grumble and debate walking back the way I came when I notice a woman with him.

Thoroughly intrigued I stop and sit on a bench to watch what would happen. Is he out on a date? Fat chance. He was talking to her for a while and as he was talking I noticed she was noticeably getting angrier. Before long she had slapped him and stormed off. I stifled a laugh and looked away quickly when he turned around, hoping he wouldn’t notice me. My back was turned to him so surely he wouldn’t recognize me.

“(L/n)” I practically jumped out of my skin when his voice was right behind me, turning around quickly I looked up at his stoic face. I couldn’t read him, but the light tint of red on his cheek and the colder than normal gaze was enough to know he probably wasn’t happy.

“Oh hey, Mr. Akerman...Um, what brings you out here?” I say and try to act nonchalant. He obviously wasn’t buying it and continued to stare me down with the same unreadable gaze. “I got lost and I just happened to see you while I was walking by.” I finally say and look away to try and get away from his scrutinizing gaze.   
I half expected him to be pissed and yell at me, what I didn’t expect was to hear the faintest chuckle come from him. Looking back at him quickly I watched as he wiped a hand over his mouth to try and wipe off a faint grin. 

“What idiot gets lost in their own city.” He said and looked back down at me, emotionless, again. “And what you thought I would help you?”

Anger flooded my system as I glared up at him, standing up to walk away, “First off, I’m not originally from here. Second off. No, I just wanted to snoop on your life,” I say sarcastically and hope he doesn’t follow as I leave. Not hearing a reply I decided to turn and see if he is still standing there. I’m ashamed to say an embarrassing squeak game out of me as I was met with his chest right next to my face. “What the hell!” I snap and glare up at him.

“Well I was going to offer to give you directions home but you left before I could.”He said and looked down at me. “Why don’t you just call someone?” He asked and raised a brow at me. I looked away embarrassed and bit my lip. I can’t tell him I forgot it. “You forgot it didn’t you?”

I tensed and looked back at him in shock, my mouth probably hanging open like an idiot. “It’s written all over your face.” He said and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair tiredly. “Come on I’ll walk you till you know where you are.”

 

I was absolutely dumbstruck by what I had heard. Just this morning I felt like he was going to eat me for a text my friends sent. And now he was trying to be...nice? Unsure of what to say I watched as he started to walk down the street. “You don't even know where I live.” I eventually manage to spit out as I hurry to catch up with him. 

“You go to the University of Wall don't you?” he asked and looked at me unimpressed.

“Yeah but-”

“Then I can at least get you to the proper area. It's not really that far off so stop complaining before I change my mind. You should consider yourself lucky I'm even talking to you after this morning.” 

“Right” I fell into an uncomfortable silence as we walked and tried not to think about what I had just seen. Surely he wasn’t cheating on her. He didn’t strike me as the infidelious type. Glancing up at him I found his gaze still locked on the path ahead. The faint red mark still visible his cheek. I had never really noticed how fair his skin was until the vibrant red contrasted it now. I scolded myself and looked away again. 

“You’re being awfully quiet.” He said after a while. 

“What do you mean?”

“I know you saw. Aren’t you going to ask?” Nail officially hit on the head.  
“I didn’t think you would appreciate me prying,” I said honestly and avoided looking anywhere near him. His hum is the only reply I got, but I took it as an ok to continue. “So...what happened?”

I glared at him as the exasperated sigh left his lips. “I didn’t think you would actually ask.” His hand ran through his hair and he looked away. “My cousin set me up on a blind date again and I offended her.” The conversation was cut off there by the curt edge to his voice. 

I bit my lip to keep from asking more questions but my curiosity won out. “How’d you offend her?” His groan of annoyance shocks me into looking at him and I’m met with even more of a surprise. His eyes, normally a stoic wall of steel, are now alive as a storm raging across the sky. My heart races as I look into those thunder filled orbs. Even this morning when I was getting a thorough scolding his eyes were still cold and even. I was taken aback by the raw intensity so much that I must have looked like an idiot standing there.

“Look I went easy on you this morning for the stunt you pulled last night. And I am being nice despite that and walking you to your school.” he stops and turns to me. “So keep your nose out of my shit okay? I don’t need an idiotic brat like you digging into all my secrets and then blabbing them to the office. So shut up, and walk.” He snapped and waited for my response.

I racked my brain for a response. Anger and embarrassment coursed through me and settled in the heat on my cheeks. “I..” Before I could get out my retort out a loud growl sounded from my stomach, causing the heat on my cheeks to intensify by nine-thousand percent. “Haven’t had dinner yet… are you hungry?”

The surprise was the first thing that flashed across his face before his usual stoic expression returned. “Well, my date left me so I guess I haven’t either. If I buy you food will you shut up and stop being such a nuisance?” His voice was calm, but I could still feel the last bit of anger bubbling underneath.

“Yes.”

“Good, then there is a decently good place nearby. Hurry up before I leave you.” He called back. Uncertain, I followed him down the street. He was clearly not the biggest fan of me. Especially after his last outburst. Yet, here he was offering to buy my food. Granted it was a bribe to shut me up. But the hot and cold nature of his personality was starting to wear on me in the few interactions we had had. 

True to his word the restaurant wasn’t far off. The outside of it was surprisingly simple and unassuming. If I hadn’t been following him I would have never known it existed. From the little details that were placed outside as decorations, I gathered that it must have been some sort of Asian restaurant. “Here?”

“What did I say about shutting up.” My mouth clamped shut as I glared at his back, following him into the small establishment. Inside was even more surprising than the outside. The decorations and furniture were simple and neat. But the lighting mixed with warm smells wafting from the kitchen, along with the soft volume of the customers made for a cozy and welcoming feeling.

By the time I had stopped looking around he had already procured a seat at a small table closer to the back. Hurrying over I quickly sat down and looked around, “This place is so cool. I can’t believe I’ve never been here.” I say forgetting my promise to stop talking.

“It’s pretty easy to miss, and never really crowded.” That explains why he likes it. Despite his high ranking position in the most successful company in the city, he was definitely far from the life of the party. “And it’s always clean.”

Figures he would take something like that into account. “Why are you such a neat freak anyway?” Upon my inquiry, I received a harsh glare forcing me to scowl and look away. “Right sorry, no prying...but I mean what else am I supposed to talk about.”

“You could not talk.” 

“Whatever.” A waitress soon arrived and took our orders, leaving us once again in uncomfortable silence. As I sat there looking around bored, I began to play with a salt shaker. Examining and spinning it around quietly.

“Are you a child? Quit playing with everything in sight.” His voice startles me and I look up at him glaring softly.

“You’re not my dad.” I chirp defiantly.

“Well stop acting like a child and I wouldn’t have to act like it.” He argued back.

“Well maybe if you talked to me I wouldn’t be so bored.”

“It’s not my fault you only want to talk about my personal life.”

“Don’t be so touchy then.”

“Don’t be such a little shit.”

We sat there glaring at each other until our food arrived. The tension that had been building eased by the unignorable aroma of the food. “Wow, this smells amazing!”

“Of course it does what were you expecting?” He scoffed and started to eat.

I looked at the food excitedly and contemplated which dish to get. Both of our meals came with a small side of rice and soup, as well as what looked like pickled veggies. But the entrees themselves differed. While his seemed to be some kind of fish, mine was a deliciously golden brown fried pork cutlet. Despite the simplicity of the food, as it reached my mouth it exploded in a sea of flavors. “Wow!”

His hum of an agreement was all I got as I continued to inhale my food. “Slow down or your gonna choke. God, I don’t know what’s more disgusting. Watching you eat like a starved animal, or helping four eyes with her experiments.” He muttered as he ate.

“Well excuse me, princess. Not all of us eat like some proper royal.” I say sarcastically, sure I wasn’t on his level of proper, but I wasn’t as bad as Sasha. There was something to be terrified of.

Regardless I slowed down a little to enjoy my food more and begrudgingly was grateful for him for telling me to do so. Once finished I sighed and leaned back a little, stretching, “That was perfect. So why do you like this place? It’s not exactly CFO material.” 

“I like the rice.” Surprised I look at him and wait for an explanation. He didn’t seem like he was going to offer one so I let it drop and looked around again, a soft chuckle escaping my lips.

“What’s so funny?” He asked irritably as he gave the waitress his card.

“Nothing it’s just, this entire night just feels like it's out of some cheesy drama.”

He clicked his tongue and crossed his arms as he leaned back. “That’s stupid.”

You’re stupid. I thought and glared out the window. “Let's just hurry so I can get home.” I say sourly and stand up, “I’ll wait outside.” I left him there without another word and went to wait outside. What does it matter if he is a total jerk, that doesn’t mean I have to get all but hurt over it.

Leaning against a nearby wall I watch the people passing by, trying to forget about my boss, but my thoughts are irrevocably drawn back to him. “So what if I’m childish and messy sometimes, that doesn’t mean he has to be as cold as a frost giants scrotum,” I mutter and change my glare to the sky above. “Besides he isn’t that cool anyways. He doesn’t deserve your friendship.”

“Who doesn’t”

I jump and turn to face him, “Nobody.” I say a little too quickly and mentally kick myself. “Come on, I have a test I need to study for.” 

He nods and starts to walk again, “Since it’s gotten this dark I’ll walk you to your apartment. There’s been a lot of crimes happening around here lately.”

“You don’t have to.”

“It’s fine, besides we just hired you I don’t want to deal with the trouble of hiring a new secretary because you were killed.” It’s great to see where his priorities lie. I push away his coldness and walk beside him, relaxing a little once we are in familiar territory.

“That’s my apartment right there,” I say and stop in front of it. “Thanks for dinner and walking me back. I’m sorry for troubling you.”

He looks down at me silently and nods if only I could tell what he was thinking sometimes. I start to grow fidgety and look away. “Okay. Well, I’m gonna go now.” I start to turn and walk away but am quickly stopped by his arm blocking my path.

Officially freaked out I turn back to him, finding myself trapped between him and the wall behind me. A strange look crosses his eyes as he looks down at me and leans closer, causing my heart to start to beat rapidly. When it feels like my heart is about to beat out of my chest, he stops and lifts a hand up to my face, wiping something off the corner of my mouth. “You have a piece of rice here..” He whispers and licks it off his thumb. Before I have even processed what’s happening he’s pulling away and walking down the street, the same uncaring expression back on his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow Miss (L/N). Oh, and get your head out of those dramas.” He calls back as he leaves.

Thoroughly embarrassed and confused I watch him go. In his final words his voice was back to being cold and distant, but underneath that was the faint trace of mocking me. Anger began to take place of the embarrassment as I turned and stormed into my building and my apartment. Ignoring my phone and going straight to my shower to try and wash all of this away. He was obviously playing with me, and like an idiot, I had just stood there, starstruck. Once thoroughly scrubbed and washed I stomped to my bed to try and go to sleep. Pushing every thought of him that I could out of my mind, I wrestled with sleep until I eventually succumbed. Though my dreams were plagued with silver eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry this update is so far apart, I got sick and kept pushing this off. Also, thank you to all the kudos and the four bookmarks I've received I appreciate all you guys.
> 
> As always I'm eager to hear from you readers and know what you guys think. And would you like to see a chapter in Levi's point of view???


End file.
